Connected by Truth - An Edward Elric love story
by kawaiigirlpunch
Summary: The Elric brothers return in the same story, just not the one you've heard. Christina Ross (my OC) a childhood friend of the Elrics, an orphan, explores the county by their side in hopes of returning Ed and Al back to normal, and perhaps discovering things about herself along the way. The truth of all things is within reach, they just have to find it.
1. The Trio That Challenged The Sun

Chapter 1: The Trio that challenged the sun

A lesson without pain has no meaning. Nothing can be gained without loss.'

Looking back to that terrible night … there was so much I could have done. I could have stopped it. I should have read the signs. I should have seen it coming …

"It's too hot …"

"It iiiisss a desert."

"Well this sucks. There's nothing but sand." Edward elric collapses is the sea of yellow.

"Get up Eddie, stop being a whiner" I say wiping the sweat off my forehead. Ed stays face first in the ground ignoring my words. I shrug and take a sip from my water can.

"give me some …" Ed says looking up from the ground. I grin and start to shake the bottle around.

"shoulda been more sparing with yours" I tighten the cap then throw it at him. SMACK. Eds face goes back into the sand. He looks up at me, his blood boiling.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU- where's Al?" Ed suddenly forgets about the canteen and we both look around in shock. How could he disappear so easy? "Al? Where are you? Alpho- AHHH!!!" als metal arm grabs Edwards leg startling him half to death.

"Guys … I sunk again …" Alphonse says buried beneath the sand. We dig Alphonse out, getting the sand out of his armor, then drink the remaining water left.

"Okay … were pretty close. Let's get moving." I say as I take off my T-shirt. My red tank top tucked into my camo pants. My combat boots buckled tight. My short blonde hair steady. Not a breeze in the air making the desert sun even more unbearable. "you know, you wouldn't be so hot if you took of the jacket" I look at Ed who looks like he's having a heat stroke.

"you're right, I wouldn't be" he replies with a grin. I shrug.

"oh shut up" I say at his joke. He finally takes off the jacket and we make the rest of our tread towards town. Being 14, I know allot. To gain, you have to give, and Humans can't be brought back from the dead. And guys … are pigs. Ed stuffs his mouth with food at the first bar we stop at in the big desert city. Sitting at the rounded table I cringe while he chews without closing his mouth. "Dude you're going to choke. Slow down." I say in disgust. The bar man slides some juice toward Ed.

"Listen to the lady. A man died right where you're sitting doing the same thing" Edwards drink goes out his nose as the man says this. I laugh watching Edward hold his stinging nose. "oh I almost forgot. Time for some soul food" he turns on the radio above the ceiling and the heavenly words of wisdom spoke after a chime. Me and Edward look at each other confuse.

"children of god that live upon this land, pray in faith and ye shall be saved. As sun lights the day, the sun god leto lights the path-"

" that's weird." Ed says during the talk.

"Edward!" I say. "don't be rude"

"Weird? Says the one wearing a jacket in the desert." I stick my tongue out at ed. "And what's with him in the armor? You guys street performers?" the bartender says. Ed spits out his drink.

"I don't think so pops. Do I look like a clown to you?" Edward noticed my grin and replied "don't answer that"

"who is the man speaking?" I ask the barkeep.

"That's father cornello!! How have you not heard about him!?" he replies.

"He preforms miracles." One man says. " this town was just dust before he showed up" says another. "he can forgive sins" "he gives us blessings!"

"Okay, okay, I just remembered. We have to be somewhere. Let's go guys" Ed says obliviously annoyed. We agree and stand, Al hitting the ceiling, the radio crashing on the ground.

"Oops.." Al says sadly.

Everyone sitting around the bar looks at the smashed radio in shock. " great. Just what I needed. What do you expect wearing a huge suit like that" the bartender says annoyed.

"don't worry." I said kneeling on the ground pushing the pieces together. "lets fix it"

"Fix it!? It's in pieces!" the bartender replied. I step back and let Al do his thing. Drawing the transmutation circle perfectly. The Sparks start flying. Only got a second. Then boom. The radio starts making sound once more and everyone is in awe. "You can perform miracles like cornello?!?!"

"No no, it's nothing like that. It's alchemy." I state handing him back his radio.

"Were the Eric brothers, and this is our companion Christina Ross." Edward remarks.

"We don't get many alchemists around these parts." Says one man. "I fix things for a living though. Let me know if you need a job." Says another.

"He doesn't need a job, that's the Edward elric the fullmetal alchemist" a women's voice says at the end of the bar. "hes a celebrity in East city, a real prodigy." Something about the voice gave me shivers, but I look over and eds grinning ear to ear.

"Oh I get it! You're called fullmetal because you wear that suit of armor." A man says in awe as they Al surround Alphonse. "can you come to my daughter's birthday party?" Asks another as the group stares in amazement.

"Im not the fullmetal alchemist, my brother Ed is." Al replies. I look over to the women at the end who's staring at me contently.

"you've grown so well Christina." I look at her in confusion but become startled as Ed starts throwing people around. Rush over and hold him back.

"Come on!! Call me short again I dare you!!!" he yells as I use my force to hold him back.

"Wow, sure is exciting over here today." A women says. I let Edward go and proceed towards the tan skinned women with brown hair and pink bangs.

"I love the hair. Not many people do unnatural colors like that." I say a bit jealous.

"Thank you, it was a gift …" she replies, I could see the sadness in her face. Her hands were full of groceries.

"Hey rose. Have you finished you're shopping for today's offering?" the barkeep asks and she nods. "maybe you could take these travelers to Temple with you. They say their looking for something. Maybe cornello can help guide them."

"No, no we couldn't." Alphonse says waving his arms around.

"Its okay if you don't have an offering today. He has rooms for travelers where you can rest." Rose says with a smile. Edward accept the offer and we walk deeper into town.

"Hey guys, remember the women at the shop?" I ask as we walk side by side.

"Yeah, what about it?" ed replies.

"I didn't recognize her did you?" both boys shake their head. How weird. It seemed like she knew all of us. I look at Ed and start to talk about what she said to me but rose begins before I can start.

"You guys shouldn't worry. I bet cornello will help you find what you're looking for." She says as we near closer. "And Ed, I bet if you show him you're faithful,hell mke you taler!" ed fumes and chases after rose.

"whats with this town!! It's like you guys expect everyone to be as tall as a giant!!" he yells.

"Cmon brother, please!" Al says running after.

" you want some too?" Ed asks Al in anger. I smile and watch as they run ahead then get an Erie feeling. I look behind me knowing someone is watching. No one's there … I rush to catch up ignoring the feeling. We reach the temple and rose parts ways, coming back momentarily taking us to our room. Two beds.

"I figured this would be perfect. You two share a bed don't you?" rose asks looking at Ed. He laughs.

"als a little too big to be sharing a be-" he starts.

"I meant you and Christina. You guys are couple aren't you?" she asks. I blush and laugh. Eds face turns a bright ride.

"Of course we're not a couple!! She's practically my sister!!" he yells. I cut him off and thank rose.

"Don't worry rose. Me and Ed don't mind sharing. We're very close. Maybe not the way you thought but we will be fine. Thank you!" I reply knowing that we weren't actually sharing a bed due to alphonses condition, but rose doesn't need to know that. I say out on one of the beds after she leaves and close my eyes.

"Rose said father cornello is going to bring her dead finance back to life …" Al says out of nowhere.

"what? No way. That's messed up." I say sitting back up.

"leading her on so he can use her for whatever he's planning. Wow. What a joke." Ed says annoyed.

"But, what if he can?" Al asks. We look at him in shock. "what if he really is a holy man? Maybe theres something out there that we can't explain."

"Don't count on it" Ed replies. I close my eyes a drift off to sleep, the next morning waking up to find me covered with a blanket and Ed asleep at the other bed. Als sitting looking out the window. I stand and sit next to him. Rose Is standing at a gravestone in the graveyard below. Al has such a kind heart. Always has. Not being in his body didn't change a thing. Wanting to hell everyone. Wanting to believe everyone. Too trusting … too innocent. He looks down at me as if knowing that I can tell what's on his mind. Alphonse … my best friend growing up …

Years ago …

"Crissy!!" Al yells running up to me. Ed and winry following behind running up the driveway to my house. It was a small house. It being only me and my mom, we didn't need much. She told me my father died when I was young. My eyes, a dark brown almost black but with a shiny blue shimmer, were told to be a gift from my father. A genectic rare gift. Nothing special except color but as a kid, I was tormented for having such dark eyes. Like a devil. But Alphonse stood up for me. Defended me, even to the point where Ed would step in and best the bullies to a pulp. I run to my friends and we discuss what to do that day. My mother walks outside and calls for me.

"Christina!" she yells. I could tell she was angry. "I told you to clean you're room before leaving the house!!" I look at my friends sad and run towards the house. My mom looks pale.

"Are you okay mommy?" I ask. She smiles and Pat's my head.

"just a little cold dear." But it wasn't just s cold … not even close. My mother didn't get bad until I did. It started off with a headache, then a fever. Near the end I couldn't keep food down. The boys weren't aloud near. The doctor visited me and my mom for days. Some days I couldn't even stay awake. I was near death. I could hear tapping on my window sometimes, but I didn't have the energy to check to see what it was. Then one day my mom didn't come in to check on me. I was still very sick. I got up clinging my little body to any sturdy objects I could get my hands on, making my way towards my mother's room. When I got there I found her collapsed on the floor. Sweat and blood covered her face. She had smashed her head in the nightstand while getting out of bed.

"Mommy!!" I tell collapsing at he side. Coughing as I cried. "Help!" I cried. But nothing came. I say by her side for what seemed like hours. Her breathing slower and slower. I laid on her chest tired and dizzy. Not being able to hold back my tears. Then I hear the door and footsteps making their way down the hallway.

"Chrissy!" Ed says running to my side. I push away.

"Go!! You'll get sick too!" I cried.

"I'm not leaving you." He says picking me up after covering his nose with a shirt. "we lost our mom, were not loosing anyone else!" his muffled voice says. I could see the tears in his eyes. This little boy only a year older than me using all his energy to carry me to the closest house. The rockbells. At this point I was blacking in and out. Winry's grandma called the doctor and he came straight over, then to my house to help my mom, but it was too late. She was gone. A couple weeks went by, allot of healing, allot of funerals, and heartbreak. I couldn't come to grips. I couldn't believe that she was gone. I couldn't believe that I was alive. If it wasn't for Edward, I would be with my mom. A part of my wished to die with my mom, but the boys were with me. We had all just lost everything. The three of us were orphans. Ed and Al soon left to study alchemy, something I wasn't really interested in myself. So I stayed with Granny and winry. Learning things about automail and other little things. On my free time I would go back to my home and clean, but every time I looked into my mom's room and saw the blood, I'd run back home crying to pinoko. A year or so went by without hearing from my closest friends when they suddenly came back. Bigger and stronger than before. Both taller than me, but neither as tall as winry. I hugged them and told them I missed them. They showed me some of what they learned and about their teacher. Could see the look in their eyes like they were planning something, but what?

Back to present time ...

We watch the crowd yell in astonishment as cornello as he turns wood into a huge rock statue of the sun god leto. "that's gotta be alchemy." Ed says standing on his briefcase to see over the crowd. All sitting down who was helping me to see.

"No doubt" I reply. "But there's no equivalent exchange whatsoever."

"Hi guys! How are you liking you're first miracle gathering?" rose asks walking up to us. "Isn't he amazing?"

"An amazing actor maybe. But that's no miracle." Ed states gaining a hateful glance from rose.

"His alchemy goes against the alchemic law, I'm sorry rose but he's ticking all of you." I say worried. What kind of a man pretends to be s religious icon. So disrespectful.

"We don't know that yet Chrissy!" Al states. "you can only get something of equal value when you use alchemy rose. He's turning wood into stone. That shouldn't be possible."

"because they are miracles not alchemy!! Why don't you see that!" she yells. We look up at cornello who takes a dead bird from a child. He cups the bird in his hands, the blue Sparks flying and then he opens releasing the now alive bird. I gasp. The crowd cheers and rose smirks. "now do you believe me. I bet you're alchemy can't do such things." She looks down at the ground sadly. I felt for her. All she wants is her love back.

Later in the church …

I decided to walk around while Ed was checking out the church. The temple was large and I honestly was lost. I shouldn't have wondered on my own but I didn't think there would be so many passages. Suddenly I grabbed from behind. I try to fight and flip whoever grabbed my over onto his backside. But before I could run off I'm hit on the back of my head and black out.

Edwards point of view…

Al and I run to find rose after she found out about als true body. We end in a big open room. "I don't see a church social down here, do you?" I ask. "We need to find chrissy before-" the light suddenly turns on and reveals rose silently standing on the stairs. "Theres rose." I say.

"You've wrestled with darkness and prevailed rose, thank you for leading them here." Cornello says walking into the light. "state alchemists, brutal enforcers. I he a feeling one of you would shouldn't up some day."

"How could you not see us coming considering you have the philosopher stone. It was only a matter of time." I yell.

"You mean this." Cornello says holding up his hand. I notice the stone in his ring instantly. "young man"

"I knew it. You're alchemy knows no bounds. It goes against the law of equivalent exchange. It can only mean-"

"Yes. The amplifier that boosts my alchemic power. Philosophers stone." Cornello smirks in a evil manner. I grin and look at Al.

"It's ours now." I say silently. "Cough it up cornello, hand over the stone peacefully and I won't tell the people here about you're lies." I yell.

"I have restored the town to peace and prosperity. How could you want to take that away. No need wants that, right rose?" he asks turning to rose who has a look of terror on her face.

"Don't listen to him!! Can't you see he's been lying to you the whole time!!" I yell. "all he is is a con man!!"

"Con man? Would a con man return a burnt out town to glory? I brought peace to this misfortunate land and the poor souls within it. I created water for their dry throats and buildings to rest their little heads. They believed that heaven had forsaken them but I gave them hope and became their prophet. Why does the military want to destroy all that?" he asked maliciously.

"I don't care what the military wants. I'm here on my own terms." I reply . "we need the stone to make things right. I'm not leaving without it!"

"how selfish!! It's all about what you want. What about what you will be taking away from us!? You don't care at all!" rose yells.

"Rose, were only trying to-" Al starts. I put my head in front of his face.

"there's no use trying to explain. " I say. Rose begins to cry and sulks her head.

"Enough! If you want the philosopher's stone you will have to take it from me!!!" cornllo yells transmuting something. The ground lights up tuning to stone into sand sweeping Alphonse away.

"Al!" I yell as he calls back being pulled farther and farther. "Hold on Al!" I yell looking a cornello who's smirking. "Not so handy in the sand with the armor, is he?" he laughs. "You can't draw transmutation circles either." Suddenly he pushes a button on the wall behind him. I can hear the sound of iron doors rising.

"meet one of my creations. You as an alchemist will appreciate this." A lion walks out of the darkness near me. "a cheimera!"

"That's disgusting. That most disgraceful kind of alchemy there is." I state angrily.

"Maybe so but very affective!!" baldie yells as the lion with a reptile lower half roar.

"Kitty wants to play huh … okay. Let's go!" I say clapping my hands placing them on the ground, retrieving my spear.

"H-how did you do that without a transmutation circle?!?!" conrello asks astonished. I could see the nervousness on his face. The lion lunges forward. I act quick and swing the spear, sending him flying. "Destroy him my pet!!" he yells as his bird attacks. The red Sparks start flying as the bird gets larger as it approaches. I try to stab and block the now twice my size bird and his large talons, but his massive strength snaps the bar in half. I try to dodge the next blow but wasn't quick enough. He grabs onto my leg. "Now snap it!" cornello yells. I grin as the bird tightens it's grip but just doesn't have enough strength.

"Wrong leg pal!!"I yell shoving him away. Then giving him s right hook sending him flying, crashing into the sand with a thud. Cornello stares at me in shock. I begin to think the fights over then forget one thing. The lion!! He leaps from the side, knowing I have no time to dodge I block with my right arm. He bites down harshly and tried to eat. " can't get a good taste can ya?" I ask, swinging him away then kicking his jaw in.

"How could you survive that!? Unless … you're limbs are fake." Cornello remarks.

"good guess." I say ripping my jacket off revealing my automail. "This is what happens when you try to bring someone back from the dead rose. Is this what you want? Take a good look!" I yell

"I'm finally beginning to see. You. Committed the ultimate taboo didn't you? Human transmutation."

"I told you. Get to close to the sun, and you burn." I say to rose.

"but you were crazy enough to find out for yourself, fullmetal alchemist!!" cornello yells.

Chrissy's point of view …

I wake up in a dark room, only slightly lit with a candle. Hay all around me. My hands barred above my head. It's so cold in this room. I look down and realize why it's so cold and scream. "WHERES MY SHIRT!?!" thank God I wore my bra today.


	2. Body of the Sanctioned

Chapter 2. Body of the sanctioned

Edwards point of view …

"That does explain some things. Why the military would give a punk like you such a Stern name, fullmetal … but it's literal. Rose, alchemist are not aloud to turn learning into gold, but there is another sin far greater than all others. Alchemy on human souls. Foolish boys. You dabbled in human transmutation without even knowing it's tolls!" Cornello yells as Al and I stand in the sand.

"You don't know the story!" Al says but I stop him.

"Al!"

"we only wanted …" he starts. I frown. "We just wanted to see mom's face again … her smile …"

"But you failed didn't you!!" Cornello yells.

"Yeah, my brother lost his body. I lost my arm and leg. I ignored all the signs recklessly because I wanted it so bad. This is what happens when you try to bring someone back to life rose!" I say to her holding up my arm. " you really want to go through with it?" I ask.

Cornello puts a hand one her shoulder, and speaks. " don't let them worry you rose. I received the philosophers stone from the great god leto himself. I'm far more experienced than these two boys ever will be in the art of alchemy!"

"don't be stupid, no matter how much power you have some things can't be done!" I yell back.

"Then why do you want this so badly?" he asks holding up his hand with the stone. "You want to overcome the laws and bring you're mom back right?"

"Wrong. All we want is to get our bodies back. We don't lie about what's possible, and we didn't start a cult." I state with a grin.

"We will ask one more time. Please give us the philosophes stone!" Al says reaching out from across the room.

"leave now or end up like you're pretty friend!!" Cornello says holding up a ripped tank top. We gasp. I could see the blood on chissys tank top, bright and fresh. "The chimeras appetizer was sublime. Too bad he didn't get to try the main course." I start to shake. Chrissy …

"Cornello! You told me they wouldn't be harmed!" rose states. I clap my hands and transmute my arm into a blade and Sprint toward Cornello.

"Have it you're way sinners!!" he yells as Sparks start flying. He pulls out a huge gun, I barley had time to build a wall to protect myself as the bullets start flying. Al uncovers himself from sand since he was buried running to catch up to me.

"that was close." I say as the bullets stop.

"father Cornello?" a man asks as a bunch of holy men run to the entrance of the room. He sees Al and immediately starts shooting. I run toward a different exit calling for Al as he follows close behind the bullets barley missing.

"You idiots, there's no doors there!!" Cornello yells. I clap my hands placing them on the wall in which I created my own door. We leave and quickly run down the hall. We make it out and stop to catch our breath by a nearby fountain.

" Is … is she really gone?" Al asks sadly. I shake my head.

"She can't be Al. She can take care of herself!" I say.

"But brother … her shirt …" Al says. I squeeze my fist tightly.

"I know … we gotta regroup and go back in. Fast. She's in trouble. And from the looks of the shirt, she's not doing too good." I say thinking. " we need to expose Cornello! We will have to split up. You focus on exposing. Ill focus on finding Chrissy." I say. We sit there in thought but no ideas come flowing. Suddenly the speakers go turn on.

"People of lior, two unbelievers have tried to take father Cornello life. One Is short and blonde. The other is wearing a suit of armor. Please stay indoors and lock all windows, entrances, and exits." It blares. Great …

Chrissys point of view …

i think at times like these about my mother. what she would think of the person ive become. the person i chose to be. when everything happened, and ed and al decided to leave, i was made a deal. a Luteniant in the military offered to take me under her wing. it was there my training started. im shoved out of my thoughts as Someone finally comes in. it's father Cornello. He had a frantic angry look on his face. "you're plan failed didn't it? You really the Elric brothers would leave without a fight. Don't make me laugh." I say with a grin.

" Just be happy it wasn't more then you're pretty skull ripped." Cornello grins. My head twitches in pain and annoyance.

"don't forget about my shirt. Oh, and not very good words for a religious man. Naughty. Bad joke." I say wishing I could wash the dried up blood off my face.

"Sure are talky for being a prisoner, just wait. You're two friends will be dead, and you won't be talking then. Just making miserable tears and cries of sadness." Cornello states " then you will be one of my slaves. I will cut out you're tounge so you can't tell anyone about any of it." he bends down on his knee and looks me over. I got shivers up my spine. What a creep.

The door suddenly opens to a holy man as he says " father, fullmetal has been captured." I gasp. Cornello grins and leaves the room only saying one word "todaloo" flashin a creepy smile and wave.

Not long after Edward is brought in. "chrissy!" he says.

"shut up!" one of cornellos men say, shoving ed to the ground, tying him to the wall next to me.

"I knew you weren't dead" he says after the man leaves. "He thought he could use you to scare me away. All he did was piss me off. If he actually had done anything to you … does it hurt?" he asks looking at me head.

" A little bit. It could be worse. I've been hit harder." I reply with a grin. "now what I would like to know is how you got captured." I say.

"I could say the same about you. They even took the shirt off you're back. " he looks at my chest. I feel my head start pulsing. He blushed and quickly looks away.

" boys …" I say shaking my head. "Please tell me you have a plan."

"Were going to expose him"

Awhile later rose comes in with food. She tries not to look us in the eyes. " you know this is wrong, don't you rose?" I ask. She quickly sets the food down and runs off. "This is going to hurt you rose. I know it." I say before she slams the door shut.

"how are we even supposed to with our hands bound. This sucks." Ed says.

"You know you could take those chains off at any time." I state hearing eds stomach growling.

"I know, but I'm scared if I transmute that they will notice I still have alchemy." He replied. Just then we could hear als armor clanking through the walls. Ed grins. The Sparks fly and the wall opens up. Al slides the microphone into the hole behind eds back. This better work …. Cornello comes in an hour or two later with a smuck grin on his face.

"everyone will know you're a fraud soon enough." Ed states disgusted by cornello grin.

"Not mad about that little white lie I told earlier are you? Happy reunion?" he asks then laughs. "Besides alchemy, miracle, no one will care where it comes from. They will be grateful for my gifts." He remarks.

"Right … what's in it for you? What's you're goal?" Ed asks with a grin trying to get him to spill the beans. He chuckled and produced an evil smile.

"What? Is it the money you're after, the fame … the power?" I asked. He looks at me.

"Clever girl." He responds walking over to me. He lifts up my chin closer to hi face. I cringe and try to pull away. "all of those things are true, but you still don't see. These people would die for my cause. They believe I can resurrect them. They want afraid to die. There is no greater army than those with a holy call. In only a couple years I will have so many people at my feet, I'll take over this entire country! Rebuilding it in my name." he laughs evilly as Ed sighs. The Sparks fly as he's not paying attention as Ed releases himself from his chains and starts eating the bread. I giggle. Cornello gasps and Ed smiles widely, scooting over revealing the microphone behind him. Cornello face goes white. "what!?" he yells. "how long has that been on!?"

"Long enough to show you're mindless pawns the true you cornello." I state with a grin as ed releases me from my chains.

"You thought you killed Al but that was just my own pawn. Al was getting you're gear rigged up so that the whole town could hear this talk. Pretty cool huh?" Ed asks.

"He lies my children, he lies!!! Don't listen to him!!" cornello yells. He starts transmuting. Ed quickly grabs my hand and pulls me out of the way as Cornellos gun fires wildly. Ed transmutes his arm into a blade and lunges at Cornello. I look for a weapon just in case I need to fight since my stuff was taken, but cornello is soon running past me out the door, his gun laying in half on the floor.

"what a wimp." I said with a grin and was about to chase after him.

"hey!" Ed says holding out his jacket. " put this on until we get you a new shirt." I take the jacket as he chases cornello. I follow behind quickly after the jackets on. As I near the exit I could hear the roars of angry people outside, and eds voice. Blue Sparks flew past me and the ground started shaking. The giant statue stands up behind me and starts taking its giant steps. I run outside as the ceiling breaks open, the statue walking up to cornello, and with a slight move of his fist, hits the ground right by cornello. I gasp astounded. I had never seen Ed move something so big before. He walks up cornello and holds out his hand.

"no!!! You can't have it!!" cornello yells covering his ring, attempting to make a run for it, when suddenly the ring glows bright, making cornello fall to the ground. He hold up his arm screaming.

"What the hell!?" I yell, his arm mutated into a jumbled up mess.

"its recoiling!!" Ed yells running up to cornllo. He looks at the ring on his hand as it suddenly shatters into pieces. We sit in silence for a moment processing what just happened in our minds. "its fake …" I look at Ed sadly seeing the emotions in his face. "After everything that happened, this is it!?! You gotta be kidding me!!!" Ed screams.

We sit on a railing, getting ready to leave. Another shirt on and all our belongings returned. Ed and Al look at the ground. I know what their thinking. "this isn't the end. We found a fake, that's a start. It means the real stone has to exist somewhere!" I say.

"but now we're back to square one after all the trouble. Geesh." Ed says standing.

"you never should have came here!" rose says walking up to us. "you never should have poked in your nose!"

"So what then? Should we have let you all be fooled? Get killed by a bird? Yeah Al told us. " I say angrily.

"I have nothing now!! What a j supposed to live for!?! Tell me that Chrissy!!" she yells.

"you decide that for yourself. Walk on. Keep moving forward. You have a strong pair of legs use them." Ed cuts in before walking away. I follow behind as Al says his goodbyes and runs to catch up with us. I look at Ed who looks angry but motivated. I smile. I wonder where we will go to next.


End file.
